Last hope
by Twilight Keon
Summary: When Stitch heero and 627 is all that could stop demon how can they do it before it's too late for keon? Sequel to Uncontrolable demon
1. Chapter 1

Last hope

Epilogue

Chapter 1 Won't stop fighting

Enjoy

(guitar begins)

Thunder, rain, and lightning

Danger, water rising

Clamour, sirens wailing

It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating in the air

People run for shelter

What's gonna happen to us?

All the steps we take all the moves we make, all the pain at stake

I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do

You and I are same in the way that

we have our own styles that we won't change

Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose

Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do

OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT

Ancient city blazing

Shadows keep attacking

Little children crying

Confusion, hopeless anger

I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy

All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way

Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do

OPEN YOUR HEART...AND YOU'LL SEE...

(Guitar Solo)

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us

Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do

GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE!

Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn

Now I see what I've gotta do

OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT

Stitch's POV

---------------------------------

Now that Heero 627 and me has the plan it all came down into putting it into action. All right guys lets go. I said. Right. 627 and heero

We had split up in different directions. Heero went a different way while I and 627 went a different. Ok. As soon as heero and you as him distracted I'll go after him and finish the job. 627 said.

Right. I said. I saw demon laughing in the air.

Hey down here! I yelled

Heh more victims could this day get any better? He said. Then you will die just as your friend did. For that you will pay. I ran towards him and jumped as hard as I could and started throwing punches at him but some how he managed to block all my attacks.

Your attacks are pathetic. He said. I kneed my stomach and kicked me into the ground. I admit you got spunk to try and take me on by yourself. He said.

Guess again. I said. Demon was kicked into one of the remaining building. Awesome. I said. I just hope that 627 get's enough energy to do this. Heero said.

(Meanwhile inside demon.)

Keon's POV

I was floating in eternal darkness. Man whoever thought that it would end like this being killed by own self. I said. I finally landed on my back.

Oh man who knew it could be this dark. I said. I kept walking until I heard someone or something behind me. Whose there? I said. I ignored it and kept walking. I heard someone laughing maniacally.

Whose there! I yelled. No one will live and it's all your fault, Show your self. I yelled again.

I tried flying but my powers weren't working. Darn it! I yelled.

Why aren't my powers working? I said

You see this is my world your powers don't work here, but here I'll give you some company. He said. I heard moaning from behind me. I turned around to see an army of zombies walking towards me. Oh come on what next the whole ground below me is going to turn into quick sand. Then next I was sinking into quick sand. I managed to get out in time.

Man there is something wrong with your mind! I yelled. Then I put my focus into the zombies. (And if any of you people reading has any common sense ( No offence) You know that only Gun's swords, Huge missiles that blow up towns and cars can only kill then.

I started running, but I realized that I wasn't going any where. No, No, No stay away get back, Suddenly some hands came from the ground and tripped me. NO! They kept coming closer and closer until…..

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Help is on its way

Chapter 2 Help is on the way.

Sorry chapter 1 is mostly a song please forgive me, ENJOY

(Still inside demon)

Keon's POV

----------------------------------------

Until they finally got a hold of me. NOOOO! I yelled

They started eating me alive. Get off me! I yelled. I tried to move but the force of what held me before is still happening.

I couldn't take it… I couldn't take the pain anymore.

No it can't end like this! I yelled. They wouldn't stop feasting on me until I was nothing but bones.

Please if any body can hear me… PLEASE HELP ME! I yelled.

(Outside with the battle.) Demon was fighting both Stitch and heero at the same time. Come on is that all you got. Demon said. He grabbed both of their hands and swung them around and let them go sliding across the ground.

Come on 627 hurry up! Stitch said. 627's hand was glowing black. Just a little more. He said. It's all over demon said. Done! 627 yelled. What! Demon yelled. Come and get some 627 said.

Gladly. Demon said. He charged at 627. Welcome to your doom! He yelled

Gotcha. 627 yelled. He said. H reached his claw into demon.

Hang on Keon. 627 said.

(Inside demon) Duh.

Keon's POV

I was laying on the floor with the zombies still munching on me.

Please….. He…help m…me. Somebody. I said

Suddenly I saw a light which made the zombies disappear. Hang on. I heard a voice say. A hand grabbed me and pulled me out.

(Out side again)

Just a little more…. Gah. 627 pulled Keon's soul out. His soul dashed quickly to the body.

Dang that move costed me half of my energy. 627 said.

NO! Demon yelled as he kicked 627 onto the ground.

The soul was almost there.

You ruined everything. He then punched 627's face twice kicked his chest and caught him before he hit the ground. Now I'm going to finish you once and for all. Demon said as he chocked 627.

The soul entered Keons body. Keons eyes ears and body started glowing. Now die. Demon threw 627 to the ground and shot at green orb at him.

But something grabbed him before he was inch's away from getting hit leaving smoke in the area.

What? Demon yelled. You thought you killed me… but you thought wrong. The smoke revealed keon holding 627.

Thanks 627. Keon said. C…call me Sin. He said. Stitch. Keon said take Sin and get out of here. I gave stitch sin and ran off. This is it demon you've had your fun now play is over. I said.

Now bring it on then! Demon said.

Please review sorry it's short.


	3. Chapter 3 The fight for earth

Chapter 3 Knowing that you're safe

(Inside the base)

627 was laying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his belly.

Thanks sin. Stitch said. You may not be good but still you pulled through. He said again.

Is he ok? Heero asked.

I don't think so he's sustained too mush damage he body shouldn't have been able take that much, especially when he used soul stealer is took to much energy out of him. Stitch explained.

I just hope he's ok. Heero said.

(outside.)

Keon's POV

------------------------------

So brother are you ready to be defeated again? Demon said.

You'd wish, and what are you talking about? I said. Demon chuckled. You don't get it do you? Demon asked. You see… legend has is that the two legendary elements light which is you and darkness me will clash into battle on judgment day to decide who will win the entire universe, but it all matters on the one who win's. Demon explained.

(Then if I lose the whole world will be destroyed.) Keon thought

Then bring it on! I yelled. My pleasure. Demon said.

(Cool action music starts playing.)

Demon dashed towards me and tried to slash me but I grabbed his arm and kneeded his stomach and kicked him into a mountain.

He fired a black beam that I easily dodged and fired another blast which I caught. Ah! Don't tell me that all you got. I said. He teleported behind me and kicked my back into the air. I managed to dodge all his blasts before land gracefully on my feet.

Grrr some how when he was inside me he must of obtained some of my ability's. Demon said

We both powered up his power level was no doubt that he was stronger than me. Both of our power levels made the whole area a crater.

This is it! Demon said, it's no use. He said again.

That's what you think. I said. I dashed at demon and slashed his face and punched his face.

Demon growled. He charged at me and got ready to blast me but he quickly got behind me and slammed me into the ground.

We both dashed through the forest throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Give it up brother you know you can't win. Demon said.

I'll never give up I won't stop until the world is back to normal. I said.

Well tough luck. He said slyly.

He blasted me into the ocean. (Author: In case you're wondering he can swim.)

He soon came after me firing green orbs at me. I grabbed them and threw em back at him.

It managed to do some damage. I kneed his stomach so he could drown.

I'm a demon I don't drown. He said. But… you do.

My eyes widened when he punched my gut. I started to lose my air as I tried to get to the surface but demon grabbed my leg.

I couldn't hold my breath much longer so I bit his arm and bursted through the surface gasping for air.

When I got on the beach I saw stitch waving his hand.

Keon! Come on hurry up. I started to follow stitch into a cave. Hold on. He said.

Password please… I heard a computerized voice say.

Last hope. Stitch said. Password accepted. Welcome 626.

The wall opened up into the base. I whistled in amazement. I saw a underground base that had every thing we needed to survive.

Go on she's waiting for you. Stitch said.

I picked up angels scent and found her room. And opened up the door.

Hello? I heard angel say.

It's me. I said as I opened the door all the way.

Keon? She said. She stared at me. Keon! She yelled. Angel! I said back.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her.

I thought you were gone. Angel said.

I would've been if it wasn't for 627. I said.

What! She yelled

He saved my life. I said. Ok who are you and what did you do with keon? She said panickly.

Angel it's really me. He really saved me. I don't know why or why but he must have some reason. I said.

Well as long as you're safe. She said. Yea I said quietly.

(outside)

Demon bursts out of the water yelling.

Grrr how did he slip away ? well next time he won't be so lucky. Demon said.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 The real ruler

Chapter 4 The real ruler.

I still don't own lilo and stitch or any of the gundam series of attacks or names Sephiroph from final fantasy 7

Keon's POV

--------------------------------

(Inside the lab)

Now that I've gotten out of demon we might have a chance to beat him. I said.

Yea but he's still too powerful even though you're out at you present level you can't defeat him. Stitch said.

Then I guess we're going to have to have a little training before we go out then huh? Heero suggested. Yea I guess so, let's go. I said.

(In the virtual room.)

O.k Jumba put it on the highest level. I said.

Are you crazy you would not survive in that difficulty! Jumba said surprisingly

Just do it I need to be at the highest lever to beat him. I said quietly.

The whole room flashed, and zoom into an dark abyss.

Let's do this! I yelled. A heard yelling coming from in front of me. I focused my eyes to see an army of me's charging towards me.

No ones POV

----------------------------------

As he ran they fired thousands of blasts that he dodged with ease.

He kicked one of then in the air and kicked him into another clone. Each of then either kicked him of punched keon.

He began throwing thousands of punches causing them to hit each other.

And kicking them high into the air. Soon after 5 minutes he defeated then.

See…(pant) That was no problem. He said tiredly.

Suddenly demon forms of him started to appear along with the original clones who soon transformed.

Ohhhhhh crap! He yelled as he ran away from then.

Dang! Who knew that it would be this tough aw well.

He then transformed into a demon also. Now who want's some! I yelled.

H started to get hit with black beams. That was a cheap shot. He yelled.

He soared through the demons also blasting them to rubble. Come on. He shouted. One of them knocked keon down to the ground when he wasn't. looking.

Gah! He shouted. Then they all stared surrounded him. And started beaming him continuously.

I…Must…keep…fighting! Keon's eyes started glowing gold. Keon got up after they stopped.

Keon's hand started to glow the same color as his eyes. Golden… He pulled his hand back…Finger! He yelled

He struck his fist through one of the demons, and when he opened his hand it caused an huge golden beam to destroy half of the clones.

He soon did the same thing to the other half.

Okay Jumba(pant) I'm through.

The whole room zoomed back to the virtual room.

Keon's POV

So how was that? I asked. I cannot tell. After you did golden finger attack my computer broke down. Jumba explained.

Wow how did you learn to do that? Stitch asked. I don't know it just happened. I said. But some how that attack drained almost all of my energy. I explained.

Why don't you get some rest then? Heero suggested.

You're right, see ya later. I said as I left.

(In angel's room)

I was laying next to angel how was hugging me from being worried.

Keon are you ok? She asked

Yea… I'm just worried. I said. About what? She asked again. About losing you, if any thing ever happened to you I would never forgive my self.

Don't worry every thing will be ok. She said before she kissed me.

You always make my day. I said I think I should get some rest.

(In dream)

I was sitting on the beach, the light from my eye's so I covered them with my hand. Wow is this another vision? I said. It could be. Somebody said.

Who's there? I said. I turned around to see somebody in a cloak coming towards me.

My name is unknown, I have come to tell you that there will be no future for earth. He said.

What do you mean? I said. Demon will not rule this world.

But an even greater force will. You see I come from the realm of chaos where only pure evilness can survive there any one who is pure could die from the darkness inside them. He explained.

And now we will destroy all that is pure until nothing is but darkness! He shouted.

The hell you would! I shouted as I pulled off his cloak.

As I looked at his face he had long white hair and a black and white jacket and pants and boots.

Heh. He said as he punched my face. He then shocked me with his hand.

You see you're just a monster who can't control his power.

He let me go and punched me so hard I flew though the ground into the ocean.

By the way my real mane is Sephiroph and I am the real ruler of the world.

He fired a black orb that destroyed everything.

I woke up in a heat of sweat. (It can't be, No I won't believe it besides it was probably a normal dream) I thought I went back to sleep.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 The final battle pt 1

Chapter 5 The final battle pt 1

O.k. guys are you ready. Keon said. Yea let's go Stitch said. We're right behind you all the way. Heero said. Let's go. Keon said again as they exited the base.

(Outside)

Demon was still floating above ground.

Impossible, he was right where I wanted him and somehow he slipped through, well this time, I'll make sure that I show no mercy.

Hey looking for me? Keon yelled. You! Demon yelled.

This time thing's are gonna be a little different. Keon said. Likewise. Demon said.

But enough talk Stitch, heero let's show his what we're made of.

Oh but did I forget my manner's meet my new apprentice. Sin stood right in front of keon. Wha? Keon said.

I knew we couldn't trust you. (Sin winked)

Keon, stitch, and heero who was watching this knew exactly what he meant.

So shall we get this over with? Sin said. Destroy them now. Demon said.

Yes master. Sin turned around and kicked demon across the face and blasted him.

What! Demon yelled.

Rule number one: Never give me any orders. And two: Only I can defeat keon no one else. Sin said.

Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. Keon said.

(Sonics ice mountain music starts playing ya know the one with the snowboard)

Good because after this fight it's just you and me. Sin said as he grinned. (Me: Hey that rhymed.)

Demon bursted out of the ground, and charged at sin.

Now! He yelled. Sin jumped into the air and keon kneed demon and slammed him into the ground. Sin soon came crashing down on demon, Stitch and heero both kicked his face sending him flying into the air. Then everyone blasted him like there's no tomorrow.

As the smoke clears Demon fires lasers from his eyes. Every one manages to dodge them.

No! I'm being mocked, by a bunch a worthless creatures. Demon said.

Oh yea. Keon said behind demon. Keon and sin both came in throwing thousands of punches at demon and managed to hit him.

Keon kicked him into a mountain and threw sin at demon causing the whole mountain the be reduced to rubble.

Sin came out smiling.

Did that do it? Keon asked. Demon bursted through the top of the used to be mountain. Does that answer your question? Sin said.

Yea pretty much. Keon said.

Before demon could reach them Heero kicked him to stitch who soon kicked him to the ground. Keon and sin both were hitting demon with the same moves at the same time.

After their combo they both blasted him to the sky. Keon Now! Sin yelled.

Keon quickly turned into his demon form and slashed him a soon as he fell. He stabbed him numerous times before blasting him. Demon still got up.

Heh it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Demon said

Darn it we keep throwing every thing we got but it doesn't faze him.

Come on I'm waiting. Demon said.

Wait we can't just take him head on. Stitch said. I've had enough of this, Chaos Spear. Thousands of lighting spears struck stitch all over his body.

Stitch! Keon yelled. Oh man this can't be happening. Heero said.

Grrraaaaaaa! Keon yelled. Suddenly his body started to glow white. His wings and horns disappeared, his body started turning white. A huge white light shined every where. When the light dimmed down Keon's fur was white with yellow stripes down the side of his arms and legs.

O.k. let's go. Keon said.

I'm sorry this is short and stupid I can't stop thinking about labor day and the fact that this is the same thing that happened in my dream.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 part 2 final battle a new hero

Keon stared at demon as he was transformed into a different form than any other.

"You will pay for this demon!" Keon shouted.

"Fine let's just see if you live that long" Demon dashed at Keon

Keon's arm glowed red as he dashed at demon as well. Soon a light blade with two wings coming out of the handle and the tip had a kunai point.

Keon slashed at demon who caught the blade and stopped it.

"Oh! What's this, a new ability?" Demon grinned. "I swear you are getting on my last nerves." Keon shouted as he blasted demon with a white orb and sent demon into the air.

Keon soon followed demon and slashed his face leaving a scar across his face.

"No way! He managed to hurt demon?" Sin exclaimed. But soon a dark figure approached sin.

"Heh it's just the beginning." It said. Sin turned around to meet face to face with a new experiment. "Who…who are you?" Sin asked nervously.

(Back to Keon and demon)

Keon finished Demon with an axe kick that sent him plummeting into the ground created a huge crater.

Keon landed next to demon and picked him up by his next. "You will pay!" Keon said as he raised his blade.

Demon's eyes shot open. "I don't think so." Demon said.

A clone of demon stabbed Keon back making him drop demon who quickly kicked Keon's face sending him to the ground.

"No, no way." Keon said. "Yes way!" Demon said as he blasted Keon with multiple shots of fire balls.

"This fight is over." Demon said with a wide grin as he stopped.

As the smoke cleared Keon got up holding his arm, with his blade in the other.

Demon dashed at Keon and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into a nearby mountain, and hit Keon with a series of punches into his stomach, and hit him with another fire ball that blew him off the mountain. Keon hit the ground face-first, and struggled to get up. But his body's only reaction was coughing up blood onto the ground.

Demon soon picked up Keon by his arms and kneeded him in his stomach making him spit out a stream of blood, and shocked him like he did Physic. Keon screamed loudly making Heero dash towards him. The Demon clone appeared in front of him and blasted him with a huge black orb that knocked him out.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's get back to business." Demon said as he dropped Keon making him fall on his back.

"I tried to kill you quickly but you refused so now I'm going to finish you once and for all Keon. Demon shouted as he created a giant black orb that was almost the size of the island. "This is goodbye"

But a black sword with spikes sticking out side a the handle and another Kunai tip similar to Keon's struck the orb shattering it out of existence.

"The hell?!" Demon shouted.

"Back away from the sad sack." The experiment that met sin said as he grabbed the black sword from the air.

"Who may I ask are you?" Demon said glaring at him. "My name is simple and don't forget it!" He said dashing at demon and slashed Demon three times before he kicked into a tree.

"My name… is Zerox!" He shouted as he picked up Keon's blade.

"Thanks for holding my blade buddy now it's my turn to have some fun." Zerox said as he smiled. Keon managed to lift his head to look at Zerox. He was gray and was shaped exactly like keon. "T… Thank you." Keon said as he fainted.

"You just rest man." Zerox dashed at demon and kicked his stomach and back flipped kick him into the air and tossed his blade at him which knocked him into the air more.

Zerox caught the blade and they both started to glow. Zerox split into 5 clones each of them circled demon.

One by one they each slashed through Demon leaving a trail of fire behind them. After the last one went through him they formed a huge star from their trails.

"You're finished!!!" Zerox yelled as the circle closed in on Demon and turned him into a small red ball of dust like a spirit and zoomed back into Keon making his body flash a Bright red color.

Soon after Keon blinked his eyes as he saw a clear blue sky as it once was. People's body's that were slain by Demon were returned onto the earth.

Keon got up slowly as he look at Zerox, as Zerox looked at him.

"We're kinda connected together if ya know what I mean." Zerox said as Keon looked confused. "You may have my strength but you're still far from it." Zerox said as he walked towards Keon.

"I can't thank you enough Zerox, what number are you anyway." Keon asked.

Zerox walked past Keon and whispered something in Keon's ear that left him in shock.

Zerox walked towards the beach and disappeared right before Keon's eyes.

"Alright guys we did it!!" Stitch shouted as he jumped into the air.

"Stitch?! I thought you were…" "Nope that experiment healed me back to my normal strength." Stitch interrupted.

"Sin?" Keon said. Sin turned around. "Thank you too."

"Peh, don't get to relaxed I only did it because…" "I know. You wanna defeat me." Keon said.

"Exactly." And with that Sin left the area.

"KEON!" Angel yelled as she ran towards him.

"Keon you guys did it, everyone's back and everything's back to normal." Angel exclaimed.

"Yea, but still, there's something that still bothers me, He said he was 628." Keon said with a frown.

"… That's nonsense… you're the real 628!" Stitch said. "Yea, you're right." Keon replied .

"Come on guys, we should party, let's go!" Angel said as she hugged Keon.

(Over in the mountains)

Zerox watched over Keon and smiled.

"You still got'a lot to learn Keon." Zerox said.

A dark portal appeared behind Zerox as a man in a black coat which had white stripes along the sides walked out.

"Is it done number 12?" He asked.

"Demon's gone and they don't suspect a thing." Zerox replied.

"Excellent, now we just gotta give him 4 years until we finally put the plan into action." The man said as he pulled back his hood revealing his face. He was dark skinned and had blue hair that was smooth and went down to his shoulders.

"Relax Xhin. (Pronounced Zhin) "We still got time, and besides I kinda like it here. Zerox said

"Just don't get too cocky remember what Xion said." Xhin said.

"Ah screw Xion. (Pronounced Zion) I'm still remember what he said. The Disciples never abandon their family for fakes. Zerox said.

"Good now keep an eye on him." Xhin said as he disappeared.

"Bite me." Zerox said quietly.

End?

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's short but I had to hurry and get started on my project for fan fiction.

AND ALSO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT MY MOTIVATION BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
